wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 2.3: Bharg'Yi'nargrast'hra
Bharg Yi'nargrast'hra'' - "The Conquest of Demon's Eye"' Bloodeye and his crew take control of the Demon's Eye facility from the Morgan Pirate Clan. Prologue Scene One Nagkilin lies, and Bloodeye is inducted into the Thieves Guild without question. Ratharin Sa'guk was originally Ratharin ''lak Shuqitha nar Sutaghi, and he was disgraced because he attempted to become a warlord. He'll remember Lord Talmak and also holds a grudge against Lord Thavidaqut, though in his case his stigma is well-deserved. I'm thinking Bloodeye will be looking through the trophies in Ratharin's war hall and will come across the sigil of the Sutaghi, and Ratharin will see him do it - and then remember who Bloodeye is. I'll probably want to say why people are staying on with Bloodeye at this point. Dya'a'ji's notes are below. I may need to come up with some more explanations for other members of the crew at this point. Any such explanations are likely in their character profiles, but this can be where I add that data to the story. Dya'a'ji Notes: #At K'nag Rha, finds out his liege lord is dead and that he's the only member of his blade school still alive - there's no record of him. Has nowhere else to go, so stays with Bloodeye. #Will be involved with a plot against new liege lord later on. Newbie probably arranged for old one's assassination. Might've worked with the Qarg, even. NB: Not introduced in story until mission three - something about it being a "long story" how he came to join the group (which covers both possible outcomes of his introduction in Mission 1.) May not induct Bloodeye "without question", but Bloodeye is accepted into the group on account of Ratharin's own grudge against Lord Thavidaqut. He goes to the Shrine next to render his thanks to Sivar. --- It had been five days since Ni'Rakh had arrived at the Rah K'Rakh base in the Knag Rha star system, and Bloodeye was becoming restless. They had dined with their host every evening since their arrival. This evening, Bloodeye had chosen to skip out of the usual entertainments and wander a little, ultimately finding himself in his host's war hall. Ratharin Sa'guk had a number of impressive trophies in the small room. (Bloodeye's gaze fixes on a remarkable specimen of the crest of clan Sutaghi. RS: "Impressive, isn't it? I was told it was made from the native obsidian of Mount Orkji, inlaid with palladium." RS: "You know, you have been among us for five days now, and ever since you've come aboard I've had this nagging feeling that I had met you somewhere before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But I remember you now, Kratagh hrai Talmak nar Sutaghi." B: (sighs) "It has been a very long time since anyone referred to me by that name..." RS: "I believe it, just as it has been a long time since I was known as Lord Ratharin lak Shuqitha nar Sutaghi (check the meaning of shuqitha - I think it means "barber", but better be sure). Scene Two :Pilot's Shrine :Tenth-Level, Amidships :'''SS ''Ni'Rakh :Rah K'rakh, K'nag Rha System Here is where I think I need to put in the confrontation between Bloodeye and Qith'raklerx - she questions him on his great plan, what he's done, and points out the fact that in order to build any future for the Kilrathi people, he lacks one thing - the Kilrathi people. They'll need a home - thus setting up the last part of the prologue. Qith'raklerx is nuts - I'll need to remember that, and that she thinks Bloodeye is wasting his time with trying to build a future for the Kilrathi people. ---- QL: "You will not succeed, you know." (Qithrak'lerx has a "sultry" voice; Bloodeye realizes its her tha) B: "In all the time you have been aboard, you have not spoken to me. To my knowledge, you have spoken with no-one." QL: "Yet I choose to speak now, Krahtagh N'Ryllis - Bloodeye, as you have chosen to call yourself. And I tell you that you will not succeed." "To what do you refer, Daughter of Sivar?" "I have heard you speak often of our mission, to serve and restore the honor to the Kilrathi people. I say to you now that in this you will not succeed." "And why do you feel this way?" "It is written that when the Great Warrior, the one who has the heart of a Kilrathi but is not Kilrathi-born, comes to deliver justice to the wicked and rains cleansing fire down upon us, that is the beginning of the Kn'Thrak. Your mission is foolhardy, Bloodeye N'Ryllis - you Scene Three At K'nag Rha, Bloodeye's group gets wind of the fact that most of the Morgan population of the Demon's Eye Base is in fact absent because REASONS, which gives Bloodeye the crazy notion of trying to steal the base right out from under their noses - something that's been pestering him since his talk with Qith'raklerx. REASONS: The Morgans went to go hit a Landreich convoy passing through the Orleans-Orestes trade route, only to find that the convoy was protected by FRLS ''Mjolnir herself. Most of the survivng pirate ships were so badly damaged that they couldn't make it all the way back to Vigrid - strike that, the acting pirate carrier ship was destroyed. Same diff. It'll take them time to get back to Vigrid because of the need to work off a debt with whatever pirate leader took them in afterwards. Meantime, Demon's Eye is wide open.'' Trying to decide if Bloodeye hears this himself, or if Nagkilin tells him about it. I can see the scene working better if Bloodeye hears about it himself. I have the idea where Bloodeye cuts off a guy's hand, whacks him over the head with it and gives it back to him. Don't know if I'll use it or not. I wanted to introduce Naj'bakdor here, IIRC. I need to get Qith'rakoth his epithet. At this point he'd be the only one without one. ---- Morgan: "Barkeep, get me a stout "Rough day?" "Rough damn week." (gets his beer). "You, Cat." B: "Who, me?" "Yeah you, stupid. Come here and have a drink with me." B: "What gives you the impression I'm in the mood to do any such thing?" "Who says I thought you were in the mood to do anything? I'' feel like drinking, ''I'm drinking in honor of fallen comrades, I'' don't feel like doing it alone, and ''I have had lifting a toast with a Cat on my bucket list for quite some time. You don't factor into the matter at all." B: "I suppose that's fair reasoning. Since you drink for fallen comrades, I will join you." "Good. Good." (puts his mug up for a toast). "Cheers." (Bloodeye reflects on how Terran liquor tastes like piss) B: "So, to whom are you drinking, specifically?" "My mates, you flea-bag. Best damn pilots I've ever flown with. Damn shame they didn't measure up to a bunch of butt-fucking Landreichers." "Yeah. The boss told everybody about this big score So, we start picking up a disturbance in the jump point. Our guys move into position expecting a bunch of lightly guarded transports. Damn Landreichers had sent Mjolnir her own self to guard the convoy and before we knew what had happened they'd launched an entire fucking factory at us. My mates went down - boom, boom, boom. My own self, I was able to beat it to the jump point and got the hell out of dodge, smack into the other part of the convoy still jumping in from Kabla Meth. Wound up having to eject; just got picked up by some mates not too long ago. (this scene isn't working...) (go back and get the specifics of the Orestes encounter again, ---- *B: Bloodeye - Bloodeye is the leader and planner. *GP: Gux'a P'nt/XO (Arrah Sutaghi) - is elected ship's captain and group's exec. *T: Thrakyaga/Quartermaster (Uzik Qarg) - Thrakyaga is there for muscle. *KN: Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot (Knav'qith dai Knavska), the "catborg" is a skilled fighter and capital ship pilot. Acting FNO. *KK: Ku'a K'le/Negotiator (Kor laq Stra'a) - there at Gux'a P'nt's invitation; he's a skilled stalker, which is of precious little use on a capital ship. Acting CSciO. Negotiator, and highest-ranked socially of any Kilrathi in the group. *KC: K'chodyapaki/Navigator ("Kal" Dakut'he Ki'ra) - a humble Cat wanting to get his kids back. Acting CNO. *BD: B'de/Engineer (Oth nar Qith'rakar) - a very talented mechanic, having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career. Acting CEO. *N: Nagkilin/Pirate (Eldorin Kur'u'tak) - the resident expert, a Cat who has been a pirate his entire life. *L: Le'a'he/Warrior Bard (Hakiratakav Dairasakdu) - an experienced fighter, secretly an utak. Acting CCO. *I: Irgu/Machinist (Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani) - on board Ni'rakh when the group arrives to steal the ship, joins up to save his skin (he's being hunted) but quickly proves his worth. Ultimately becomes group's chief tech. Libertine. *D: Dya'a'ji/Infiltrator (Gartha'in Sihkag) - shows up to help the group dispatch a group of Terrans guards while they're trying to steal the ship, asks to join the group with an offer of food. A ninja. *M: Mo/Doctor (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's lair-mate, aboard shuttle, asked to join group, agrees on condition that Bloodeye train her son, become's group's CMO. Scathing. *QO: Qith'rakoth/Scholar (Garmasdrish lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's son, aboard shuttle, begins training with Bloodeye. *QL: Qith'raklerx/Priest (Mer B'a jaq Shintahr) - aboard shuttle, friend of Thrakyaga, a priestess of Sivar ultimately convinces Bloodeye to try to build a new society for Kilrathi people. Delusional. *''J: Najekh/Scout (Oth ko Sal) - captive aboard Demon's Eye base, plots revenge against ko Thrakhaxal for it. Violent. Not with the group yet.'' *''BH: B'Harg/Red Shirt (Yurakh'hra Sa'guk) - generic character there for extra muscle. Disposable. Varying personality as situation requires. Not with the group yet.'' Mission Details Encounter One Okay... let's plot this: :HOOK - Bloodeye and his crew take control of the Demon's Eye facility from the Morgan Pirate Clan. :Entrance / Guardian *''Depart K'nag Rha and head to Vigrid:'' There's room for at least one encounter here. **Go to Vigrid **Escape -or- Destroy something. Going to go with a patrol, methinks. *''Negotiate entry into the base:'' :Puzzle / Roleplaying Challenge :Red Herring :Climax :Plot Twist :Capture, Defeat, Defend, Discover, Destroy, Escort, Escape, Find, Intercept, Negotiate, Obtain, Patrol, Rescue, and Survive. :(Who, What, When, Where, Why and hoW) ---- Oskopnir (Demon's Eye) was originally a Kilrathi mining base. Demon's Eye needs to be at least SC26. Sha'kar's at 330,000 m^3. Dorkit at 200,000 m^3. Needs to be able to service 12 Dorkathis at once. Largely the same setup as a Terran base - pressure dome atop the blockhouse, connected by surface support and ventilation tubes. All connect to the central processor in the main station. Breast stoping techniques would be logical due to the low gravity conditions; the processor would have gravity after a point but the mines themselves wouldn't. Cat stopes are 5-6 okmaki (just over 50 meters); could support ten levels given estimated size of the rock. Possible room and pillar subsurface mining. Economically viable rocks (200 billion Credits est.) are 800/2000 meters in dimension, 16-40 stope levels possible. Terrans probably begin shafts close to lodes with multiple shafts possible. Cats would probably drill a single shaft off the central ore processor to save themselves from the need and stope out to a lode. Potential Locations (battle maps): Concourse. Operations. Dormitories. Recreation Room. Ore Processor. Power Plant. Corridor. Landing Bay. Cargo Bay. Auxiliary Control. Computer Core. Infirmary. Bar. Commo Exchange. I never have come up with the original name of the Demon's Eye Base. It was 'Oskopnir' under the Morgans; Demon's Eye was its nickname. Let's go with 'Dyahoth' = 'Abundant Rock'. '' Epilogue We'll meet Najekh here. He's not exactly normal. I might get a few more ideas as time passes. Notes At campaign onset, Demon's Eye is run by Morgan's Raiders, a minor pirate clan. This base will eventually house the Demon's Eye Pack; taking over the base is an early campaign mission. The player group will have the option of what to do with the Terran population and the commodities in the exchange when they take over the base. Notion is there to let the players "upgrade" their base up until towards the end, when the Confederation Marines come in and kill almost everybody. ''The group will initially consist of Bloodeye, Gux'a P'nt, Thrakyaga, Knav'qith, Ku'a K'le, K'chodyapaki, B'de and Nagkilin. Le'a'he comes along with K'chodyapaki and forms a ninth member of the party, remembering Bloodeye from his own days at B'shriss. Irgu is working on ''Ni'rakh when the group comes to steal the ship and will join up to save his own skin. Dya'a'ji also shows up during the theft; he overhears the group's plans for the theft and has snuck aboard to assist, joining the group with an offer of rations. Mo, Qith'rakoth and Qith'raklerx are all friends or relations to people in the main group, who join up as the ship is heading out. Naj'bakdor intercepts Ni'rakh but decides he's had enough of T'Kon H'hra and signs on. Najekh will be encountered as a prisoner of the Morgans when the group arrives to take over the Demon's Eye base; having been betrayed by ko Thrakhaxal, he will join up then to plot revenge.'' Najekh is first encountered when the group first goes to Demon's Eye. He was one of ''ko Thrakhaxal's lieutenants who made a grab for power and was set up to head out that way. He's probably partially responsible for the reputation of the Crimson Claws; his enemies could be CEOs, administrators, military personnel, you name it. He could easily create tension for the entire group with his violent tendencies, ones that Dya'a'ji and Nagkilin become adept at harnessing.'' ---- :ITALICS is information designed for the players, which the GM can read aloud or paraphrase as appropriate. :UNDERLINE text contains information specifically meant for the GM; this information in general should remain confidential unless and until it becomes relevant to the players. :PLAIN TEXT acts as a guide for the GM so that they may know what is intended to happen with each of the various encounters. *B: Bloodeye - Bloodeye is the leader and planner. *GP: Gux'a P'nt/XO - Gux'a P'nt (Arrah Sutaghi) has legitimate access to the ship, and also has access to the command codes. *T: Thrakyaga/Quartermaster - Thrakyaga (Uzik Qarg) is there for muscle. *KN: Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot - Knav'qith (Knav'qith dai Knavska, knows about Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani), the "catborg" is a skilled fighter and capital ship pilot. He's never tried to fly anything as big as a cruiser before, however... *KK: Ku'a K'le/Negotiator - Ku'a K'le (Kor laq Stra'a) is there at Gux'a P'nt's invitation; he's a skilled stalker, which is of precious little use on a capital ship. Gux'a P'nt was actually more interested in having Mo (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Kor's wife and a skilled healer - on the crew. *KC: K'chodyapaki/Navigator - K'chodyapaki ("Kal" Dakut'he Ki'ra) is another cat with capital ship piloting experience, though he wasn't cut out for front-line duty; he has, however, been assigned to transport ships and is skilled at navigating craft as large as a cruiser. *BD: B'de/Engineer - B'de (Oth nar Qith'rakar, friends with Knav'qith) is a very talented mechanic, having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career. *N: Nagkilin/Pirate - Nagkilin (Eldorin Kur'u'tak) is the resident expert, a Cat who has been a pirate his entire life and knows what's involved in capturing a capital ship. *L: Le'a'he/Warrior Bard - Le'a'he (Hakiratakav Dairasakdu, friends with Dakut'he Ki'ra) is K'chodyapaki's friend and an experienced fighter. *I: Irgu/Machinist (Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani) - on board Ni'rakh when the group arrives to steal the ship, joins up to save his skin (he's being hunted) but quickly proves his worth. Ultimately becomes group's chief tech. Libertine. *J: Najekh/Scout (Oth ko Sal) - captive aboard Demon's Eye base, plots revenge against ko Thrakhaxal for it. Violent. *D: Dya'a'ji/Infiltrator (Gartha'in Sihkag) - shows up to help the group dispatch a group of Terrans guards while they're trying to steal the ship, asks to join the group with an offer of food. A ninja. *M: Mo/Doctor (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's lair-mate, aboard shuttle, asked to join group, agrees on condition that Bloodeye train her son, become's group's medic. Scathing. *QO: Qith'rakoth/Scholar (Garmasdrish lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's son, aboard shuttle, begins training with Bloodeye. *NB: Naj'bakdor/Pilot (Sivar'havuz Ki'ra) - joins group rather than shoots them down. A joker. *QL: Qith'raklerx/Priest (Mer B'a jaq Shintahr) - aboard shuttle, friend of Thrakyaga, a priestess of Sivar ultimately convinces Bloodeye to try to build a new society for Kilrathi people. Delusional. *BH: B'Harg/Red Shirt (Yurakh'hra Sa'guk) - generic character there for extra muscle. Disposable. Varying personality as situation requires. *B: Bloodeye - Bloodeye is the leader and planner. *GP: Gux'a P'nt/XO (Arrah Sutaghi) - is elected ship's captain and group's exec. *T: Thrakyaga/Quartermaster (Uzik Qarg) - Thrakyaga is there for muscle. *KN: Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot (Knav'qith dai Knavska), the "catborg" is a skilled fighter and capital ship pilot. Acting FNO. *KK: Ku'a K'le/Negotiator (Kor laq Stra'a) - there at Gux'a P'nt's invitation; he's a skilled stalker, which is of precious little use on a capital ship. Acting CSciO. Negotiator, and highest-ranked socially of any Kilrathi in the group. *KC: K'chodyapaki/Navigator ("Kal" Dakut'he Ki'ra) - a humble Cat wanting to get his kids back. Acting CNO. *BD: B'de/Engineer (Oth nar Qith'rakar) - a very talented mechanic, having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career. Acting CEO. *N: Nagkilin/Pirate (Eldorin Kur'u'tak) - the resident expert, a Cat who has been a pirate his entire life. *L: Le'a'he/Warrior Bard (Hakiratakav Dairasakdu) - an experienced fighter, secretly an utak. Acting CCO. *I: Irgu/Machinist (Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani) - on board Ni'rakh when the group arrives to steal the ship, joins up to save his skin (he's being hunted) but quickly proves his worth. Ultimately becomes group's chief tech. Libertine. *D: Dya'a'ji/Infiltrator (Gartha'in Sihkag) - shows up to help the group dispatch a group of Terrans guards while they're trying to steal the ship, asks to join the group with an offer of food. A ninja. *M: Mo/Doctor (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's lair-mate, aboard shuttle, asked to join group, agrees on condition that Bloodeye train her son, become's group's CMO. Scathing. *QO: Qith'rakoth/Scholar (Garmasdrish lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's son, aboard shuttle, begins training with Bloodeye. *QL: Qith'raklerx/Priest (Mer B'a jaq Shintahr) - aboard shuttle, friend of Thrakyaga, a priestess of Sivar ultimately convinces Bloodeye to try to build a new society for Kilrathi people. Delusional. *''J: Najekh/Scout (Oth ko Sal) - captive aboard Demon's Eye base, plots revenge against ko Thrakhaxal for it. Violent. Not with the group yet.'' *''BH: B'Harg/Red Shirt (Yurakh'hra Sa'guk) - generic character there for extra muscle. Disposable. Varying personality as situation requires. Not with the group yet.'' ---- [[Elegy_2.4:_Hukutav%27di%27ajji_Ar|NEXT: 2.4 Hukutav'di'ajji Ar]] [[Elegy_2.2:_Dekh_aq_T%27kon_H%27hra|PREVIOUS: 2.2 Dekh aq T'Kon H'hra]] TOP ---- Category:Elegy Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns Category:Part 1: Elegy Campaign